


Not quite so badass

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are handing out candy to trick-or-treaters when a couple of kids have some painfully familiar costumes. For once, Steve isn't the one handling things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite so badass

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this pairing, hell my first fic for this fandom. Written on Halloween in between trick-or-treaters. I'm not sure how good or OOC this is, but some costumes just really inspired me ;)
> 
> Also: for the sake of this fic, Steve is widely known (who he is, the avengers, etc.), but no one know that Bucky is Steve's childhood friend and the winter soldier. As far as the world is concerned, Bucky's just a normal, new, friend.

Things are better with James. Not good, but better. He isn’t the Winter Soldier anymore, but he isn’t Bucky again either.

He is James, who sometimes falls back into being the Winter Soldier. That is happening less and less though.

But today is Halloween and Steve is afraid that the all-around scariness might be a bit too much. Who knows how Buc- James will react to getting jump scared by a zombie.

Getting attacked by an ex-assassin or witnessing a PTSD-attack might be more of a scare than people signed up for. However, Steve isn’t about to deny his best friend celebrating a holiday.

They’re handing out candy to the dressed-up kids of Brooklyn when James freezes. Steve is immediately alert, but when he follows James’ line of sight, he freezes as well.

Six boys are dressed up as an all too familiar army unit. Dum Dum, Gabe, Montgomery, Jim, Jacques and even a little Bucky, they’re all walking towards them in a warped, younger version.

Steve can’t help himself, he chokes up. Weirdly enough, James recovers first. He smiles at the boys, real and genuine, and holds out some candy.

“Hey there fellas, I love you costumes. Why these costumes?”

“Well we love captain America, but he is too cool to recreate.”

“Yeah, cause he’s still alive.” Steve frowns. He knows they’re keeping James on the down-low to keep Russia off their backs, but it stings to hear the kid joke about his dead friends.

“The exhibition is really cool! So we all picked our favourites to show the cap that he still has friends in this era.” James squeezes his hand and his eyes tell Steve that he knows how hard it still is sometimes.

“He sure does,” James smiles at him. He sends the kids off with some embarrassing stories about the howling commandos and the remaining candy.

At Steve’s questioning look, he shrugs. “They have the most amazing outfits of the night. All though they couldn’t quite capture the rugged handsomeness and badassery of one sergeant.”

He’s so much like Bucky in that moment that Steve’s heart swells.

Bucky holds out his hand, “Come on punk, enough excitement for today.”

Yeah, he might not be fully there yet, but it’s coming. And whenever he falls back, Steve will gladly catch him. They’ll make it to the end of the line. Together. 


End file.
